nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rakehell
Rakehell「''Romaji'': Rēkiheru; Kana: レーキヘル」is the protagonist of the Six Wings of Seraph. He was a genocidal and misanthropic fairy who was cursed to serve as the one-and-only Holy Knight of Sarras, a ghost town and ruin without anyone or anything for him to protect or treasure, until he was liberated from his curse by Lynette and Sebile and then recruited into the Six Wings of Seraph. Personality and Relationships WIP... History 370 years before the beginning of Rakehell, a 41-year-old Rakehell's best friend and first love — Sylvatica — was murdered by a Saracen woman whom only sought to cure her child's illness with a medicinal powder grounded from a fairy's wings. In response, he massacred a supermajority of Sarras' population and razed a supermajority of Sarras to the ground! Immediately afterward, he began to hunt down and brutally kill all of the Saracens whom were either not present at or survived his assault on Sarras! Eventually, after 70 years of hunting and killing the Saracens, he managed to complete his genocide of the Saracens. Unfortunately for him, immediately afterward, he was confronted by the volksgeist of the Saracens! The volksgeist bound him to Sarras and then cursed him to protect Sarras for all of eternity! Consequently, for the next 300 years, he was stuck in the desolate ruins of Sarras without anyone and anything to vent his rage on and without anyone and anything for him to protect. Later, 9 years before the beginning of the Six Wings of Seraph, a 12-year-old Lynette was brought to Sarras by a band of thieves whom had abducted Lynette with the intent of ransoming Lynette. Unfortunately for the thieves, Rakehell noticed their presence and then proceeded to save Lynette from them. Subsequently, he guarded Lynette until the Holy Knights of Corbenic arrived to retrieve Lynette. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities As to be expected of a fairy, in terms of his physical capabilities, Rakehell is weak. Equipment and Weapons * Camlann「''Romaji'': Kamuran; Kana: カムラン」- Is one of the Sacred Treasures known as the Six Wings of Seraph. It's a dagger with the magical power Magical Capabilities Personal Magic * Full Power「''Romaji'': Furu Pawā; Kana: フル・パワー」- Is the magical power that Rakehell derives from himself. It allows any amount of Rakehell's magic to behave as if it was ALL of Rakehell's magic. As a result, 1 unit of Rakehell's magic will exhibit all of the efficacy and force of all 20,500 units of Rakehell's magic! In essence, it heightens Rakehell's reservoir of magic from 20,500 to 420,250,000! Unfortunately, this magic does not provide Rakehell with the ability to CONTROL 420,250,000 units' worth of magic. Consequently, whenever Rakehell utilizes this magical power, Rakehell has to take care to avoid utilizing more magic than he is able to control. Racial Magic * Heart Reading「''Romaji'': Hāto Rīdeingu; Kana: ハート・リーディング」- Is a magical power that Rakehell derives from his status as a fairy. It allows Rakehell to peer into the "heart" of an individual as a means of determining the content and purity of the individual's thoughts. Notably, if Rakehell focuses on reading the heart of individual, Rakehell can decipher the individual's intentions and thereby predict the individual's actions. ** Full Reading「''Romaji'': Furu Rīdeingu; Kana: フル・リーディング」- Is an application of Heart Reading rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Full Reading, Rakehell will collect data on an individual by utilizing Heart Reading to determine the content and purity of ALL of the thoughts that the individual has EVER had. Subsequently, Rakehell will analyze all of the data that he has managed to collect on the individual and thereby develop an understanding of the individual's behavior and beliefs. * Levitation「''Romaji'': Rebitēshion; Kana: レビテーション」- Is a magical power that Rakehell derives from his status as a fairy. It allows Rakehell to fly at-will and with great agility and speed. It also allows Rakehell to subject a number of other entities to such a flight as well ** Full Flight「''Romaji'': Furu Furaito; Kana: フル・フライト」- Is an application of Levitation rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Full Flight, Rakehell will utilize Levitation on an entity as a means of manipulating the entity. * Transformation「''Romaji'': Henshin; Kanji: 変身」 - Is a magical power that Rakehell derives from his status as a fairy. It allows Rakehell to alter his appearance and attire to his liking. Under normal circumstances, a fairy is only able to utilize Transformation at the cost of a hefty amount of concentration and magic. However, because his vast experience with and sheer mastery of Transformation, Rakehell is able to maintain a Transformation by instinct rather than force and thereby avoid having to concentrate on a Transformation. In addition, because of his exhibition of Full Power, Rakehell is easily able to afford to expend just about any amount of his magic on initiating and maintaining a Transformation. ** Full Change「''Romaji'': Furu Chienji; Kana: フル・チェンジ」- Is an application of Transformation rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Full Change, Rakehell will utilize Transformation to alter both his appearance and his physiology alike. As such, unlike Transformation, Full Change allows Rakehell to actually become someone or something other than himself rather than merely take on the appearance of someone or something other than himself. *** Ark「''Romaji'': Āku; Kana: アーク」- Is a magical power that Rakehell is able to access by utilizing Full Change to procure the physiology of a goddess. It allows Rakehell to generate and manipulate a light which is more effective against "unholy" beings like demons and the vampires it is against "holy" beings like goddesses and "neutral" beings like humans and others. *** Flame of Purgatory (Romaji: Rengoku no Honō; Kanji: 煉獄の炎) - Is a magical power that Rakehell is able to access by utilizing Full Change to procure the physiology of a demon. It allows Rakehell to generate and manipulate the Flames of Purgatory, which are dark and eternal flames with the property of negating their victims' abilities to magically recover from their burns. *** Power of Darkness (Romaji: Yami no Chikara; Kanji: 闇の力) - Is a magical power that Rakehell is able to access by utilizing Full Change to procure the physiology of a demon. It allows Rakehell generate and manipulate a sort of malleable and tangible darkness. **** Assault Mode「''Romaji'': Asaruto Mōdo; Kana: アサルト・モード」- Is a form that Rakehell is able to assume by puppeteering and reinforcing his body with threads of darkness. **** Demonic Regeneration (Romaji: Yōsaisei; Kanji: 妖再生) - Is an application of the Power of Darkness rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Demonic Regeneration, Rakehell will utilize the Power of Darkness to mend and stitch up his wounds. ** You Change「''Romaji'': Yū Chienji; Kana: ユー・チェンジ」- Is an application of Transformation rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Full Change, Rakehell will utilize Transformation on an entity other than himself and thereby force that entity to undergo an alteration of appearance and or physiology. Power Level Trivia * Like Elaine and Harlequin at the beginning of Seven Deadly Sins, Rakehell is a late bloomer whom has yet to sprout his wings. * According to the data book(s): ** Special skill: Baking. ** Hobbies: Training. ** Birthplace: Fairy Realm. ** What he likes about himself: NOTHING. ** Dream/Hope: Atone for his genocide of the Saracens. ** Regrets: Failing to protect Sylvatica. ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: Going on a literally genocidal rampage in response to Sylvatica's death. ** What he wants the most right now: ** Favorite animal: Dolphins. ** Favorite scent: The aroma of the woodland forget-me-not. ** Favorite food: Pizza. ** Charm Point: His abs. ** He has a complex about his rageaholism. ** The person he respects the most is the Sacred Tree. ** A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is the Sacred Tree. * As a fairy, he exhibits a flowery scent which is reminiscent of ginger. Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fairies Category:Males Category:Antagonists